Malcontent
by wubbalubbadubdubdirtysanchez
Summary: Rick x Unity - Rick's past with unity leading up to Auto Erotic Assimilation. My take on Rick and Unity's time together during Auto Erotic Assimilation and Rick's thoughts during and after. Rated M for sexual content, language and attempted suicide / triggering topics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prelude

He was a rogue, an anti-government terrorist at best. Siding neither with the Federation or the Rebellion he and his team of heathen misfits were a bundle of fuck-alls stuck in the middle of a crazy galactic rebellion. The team had split up after their most recent run in with the Galactic Federation and Rick found himself teleporting to a small but established planet just outside of federal jurisdiction.

He was tired, weak, hungry and in desperate need of any mind altering substance he could get his hands on - his stash of alcohol diminished entirely and inebriation long gone with it. His head was drumming, the rhythmic pounding stuck at four beats per step as he stumbled through the portal. His throat burned with thirst, the feeling traveling to dry tongue and cracked lips. His skin was pale - well one could assume, the ashy tone seemed far lighter than usual - and the bags under his heavy-lidded eyes were as dark as the back of his mind, where the things he'd seen were pushed and locked away.

Everything around him was beginning to blur as he languidly shuffled down a surprisingly clean and well kept alley. Dark was beginning to plague the corners of his vision as he pushed further down the aisle, finally reaching the end. He looked out and did his best to survey his surroundings, the buildings lining the main street were neither large nor small, the streets and sidewalks were almost sparkling, and not a soul was to be seen moving beneath the street lights. Rick was fading, the pounding in his head getting louder as his vision blurred further. The gangly and worn down body pressed shoulder first against the cool of brick that made up the side of an unknown building; the gritty substance felt oddly soothing to his cheek. He turned harshly, his back hitting the brick and his already tattered lab coat picking as he slid down the same wall. His tailbone felt the impact of concrete and a subtle groan escaped his lips, brow furrowing and eyes screwing shut in discomfort before the darkness won and his body relaxed into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Enter Unity

Rick woke to the sound of a rhythmic beep and the annoying sting of a needle placed at the bend of his arm. The headache that had been present before slumber was long gone with the re-hydration of intravenous fluids. Lithe fingers rubbed at crusty eyes as they shifted around the bright room and slowly opened to bring in the full extent of his surroundings. His ear twitched and a small shudder ran down his spine as light footsteps led to the entrance of the room, the doorknob turned and a figure entered. Rick shot straight up, sitting frigid as he silently concentrated on his unwanted company, eyes narrowing at the sight.

The figure was humanoid yet obviously alien; light blue skin with periwinkle marking adorning her forehead and eyes backed yellow rather than white. This particular being was beautiful in every aspect, young with navy hair that fell right below large, perky breasts, three yellow tipped antennae like structures arranged like a headpiece rising above her wavy locks. Her face was round and her eyes were bright and eager. She wore a tight fitting pair of light pink scrubs that only helped to accentuate every curve of her body. While confused and more concerned with his whereabouts, Rick couldn't help but notice, eyes trailing up and down before fixating once again to the door without a word.

Another figure entered, this woman seemed a bit more seasoned but was just as beautiful. Her markings and antennae were the same, however her hair was fiery red and fastened into a flawless bun. She wore a pair of lavender scrubs, just as fitted, and a stark white lab coat. The second female approached him, removing the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Hello stranger, welcome to my home." the doctor stated. The nurse behind her chimed in, moving toward the bed as well, "My facilities are state of the art." The doctor nodded and trailed back in, as she placed a chilled hand on top the patient's, as the two women spoke in unison. "I will take great care of you here."

Rick wasn't the type to get easily freaked out, but two exceptionally attractive women talking in unison, in a hospital that would easily belong in the brightest of utopias couldn't be a good sign. He eyed them warily as they moved in, the doctor placing the earplugs of her stethoscope in as she reached out with the diaphragm, placing the chilly piece of equipment against ashy skin. A small jolt traveled from Rick's chest as the cold circle surveyed his chest, rib cage and back. He watched the dainty fingers work with mistrusting eyes, as he was still trying to figure out what kind of brainwashed Utopian bullshit this was going to turn out to be.

"What is it that you go by?" the doctor asked, looking up as she removed the stethoscope and replaced it back to it's home around her neck. "Your name, that is..." the nurse added, as she moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Rick Sanchez… fr-from earth." he stated, immediately kicking himself; just because a planet was out of federal control didn't mean they wouldn't turn his ass in the first chance they got, but he couldn't seemed to stop. "So, uh...what kind of relationship does this place have with the uh-the Federation?" His eyes were stern as they shifted between the two women and the door; he was ready to sprint at any moment, swallowing loudly as the few seconds it took to receive a response felt like hours.

"I do not associate with the Federation." the nurse stated, her expression confirming her awareness to the intensity of the situation and the patient's readiness to bolt. "I am still small, even if I seem established, but I have no business, alliance or qualm with the Federation at the time." There was only a second of silence before it continued. "Are you a member of the rebellion?" The doctor inquired with excitement in her tone; not at the thought of the rebellion, but of the stories the man before her might have to tell.

Rick's eye twitched at the corners, he didn't want to be associated with anyone but himself and he wanted to make that perfectly clear. "N-Nah. I don't associate with those guys either. As far as I'm concerned the Rebellion can eat a dick too." he spat.

The women had wide eyes, as though they were enamored with such language; though Rick couldn't tell if they were offended, nor did he care if they were. The two women giggled and continued to give the man their attention, the nurse chiming in with a small grin present, "You're quite the free spirit Mr. Rick..."

"...I like that about you," the doctor added in, a small smile gracing her features as well. Rick looked at the two women unimpressed and disinterested, at the least, by their apparent and quickly developed fondness of him.

"Ye-yeah, sure, whatever." Rick mumbled quickly. "Can I just have my-my clothes back?" His weary eyes traveled the room, there was no sign of his tattered, over-worn clothing, and he didn't appreciate that. The nurse was already exiting before the doctor spoke again, her hand resting on a bony shoulder before her. "I'm afraid they were in bad shape. I'll fetch you something to wear."

Rick's brow furrowed as he slapped the hand away with crisp backhand to the woman's wrist. "My old clothes were okay-they were fine!" he spat, voice raising as he hopped out of the bed to his feet, the cool hospital air hitting every inch of his ashy flesh. He didn't trust this place and he wanted that to be perfectly clear; he pointed to the doctor with his face contorting in displeasure as he flailed his arms dramatically. "You-First you uh-You kidnap me and for-force me into a hospital against my will-will-Without my consent. Then you-You strip me down and throw-throw out my perfectly good clothes...N-not to mention that creep-" an enraged shiver caused an interruption, though brief, as his face collapsed into complete distaste for the situation, nothing but a few sputters leaving his mouth as his shoulders curled in on his neck. "-creepy, in unison, holographic cy-cyborg bull-bull shit!"

The nurse appeared with near perfect replicas of his clothing in her arms, entering at the tail end of the naked man's over animated tantrum and placing herself just inches away. Rick's face fell into a calmed surprise, and his posture slouched when he noticed the articles of blue, white and brown. The doctor spoke up, she had been holding her tongue through the episode, but it was clear she could no longer hold it in, "Mr. Rick, please calm down, you're IV is-"

"- A-And don't call me 'Mr.'!", he barked, his eyes narrowing, he wasn't going to make it that easy for them to earn his compliance. His gaze turned to the nurse as his lanky fingers slapped the clothing out of the woman's hands in silence, crossing his arms and turning his head with a huff. "It's the wrong shade of blue, you-you dipshit." he stated, in reference to the provided shirt. Both women looked offended, and that spelled success to the blue haired man, an almost evil smirk on his face. The doctor stood up from her place on the edge of the bed, her fists balling slightly and the nurse crossed her arms, a pout painting across her full, glossy lips.

"W-what's wrong ladies? Can't handle all thiiiiis?" he said with a taunting tone, his tongue out as he made an obscene jerking motion with his hand, before ripping the IV from his arm, earning a pleasingly disgruntled jaw drop. He collected the clothing and took the moment of shock to make his exit, being sure to pop his head back in the for one more jab. "Don't-Don't miss me too much you freaky, fucking ro-robot bitches! Hehe! Sanchez ouuuuut!" he howled, his tone cocky and condescending as his middle finger was the last body part to leave the room.

Rick had found a bathroom further down the hall, he used this opportunity to relieve himself before getting dressed, whistling in victory the entire time. He splashed some of the cool faucet water on his face, before cupping his hands and taking a sip. While running the remaining water through his hair with his long, comb-like fingers, he noticed a small spot of blood in the bend of his left arm. "Oh yeah-Prob-probably shouldn't have done that…" he paused, but not even he was sure why. "Oh well." he said with a shrug, before leaving the bathroom in search of a supply closet.

The two women had apparently chosen not to follow him, not that he cared because he had plenty more where all that had come from. The hospital was extremely clean and well kept, it smelled like a hospital but chemicals and medications are a hard smell to mask. He only saw a few nurses and patients, which took from the freakiness of the two hot robo-nurses but still didn't really add up. He eyed everything warily and noted the supply closet - Bingo! He waited for a nurse to slip out and sneaked his way through the door quickly grabbing for gauze and rubbing alcohol. He pulled his sleeve up and opened the rubbing alcohol taking a big swig of the potent liquid, his face twisting at the unpleasant taste. He unrolled the gauze and ripped off a small piece with his teeth, doctoring his wound as he continued to nurse on the foul tasting liquid. He stuffed a few more bottles of the substance in every one of his pockets and slammed open the door, the already opened bottle to his lips, surprise on his face as the doctor from before stood right in front of his, arms crossed and brow furrowed. The tall man swallowed loudly, residual alcohol dripping down his chin as a cocky smirk painted across his face, a glint in his eye. "H-*eough*-Hey there su-*eough*-gar tits. L-long time no see-see." he choked out.


End file.
